This application claims Paris Convention priority of DE 101 46 820.2 filed Sep. 19, 2001 the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns a device for decorating sealing cap surfaces, in particular, the sealing caps of beverage bottles, comprising a transport means for the sealing caps, a sensor for detecting the position of the sealing cap to be treated, and a laser station comprising a laser for processing the sealing cap by means of the laser beam.
Lasers have been conventionally used to mark sealing caps, i.e. by irradiating a high-energy laser beam through a mask onto the sealing cap for an extremely short period of time. The mask defines the information to be marked. The laser beam does not produce information or an image but merely illuminates the mask. The mask can be compared with a diapositive containing information which is irradiated by a radiation source onto the object to be treated and is burned into the surface by the high-energy laser beam.
Since the high-energy laser beam is required for only a very short time, the objects to be treated can be marked during transport if their transport speed is low. Although the information applied through the mask is not of high quality with regard to sharpness and accuracy, it is nevertheless possible to apply the production date, production location, production information etc. to the moving object.
In contrast to this marking process, decoration of objects without using a mask is also known, with the decoration being produced through deflection of the laser beam. The laser beam therefore forms the image. Advantageously, the quality of the decoration is considerably improved with regard to sharpness and fineness compared to the above-mentioned marking procedure. Moreover, different (personalized) information can be provided, since the information content is not defined and limited by a rigid mask. Disadvantageously, however, the construction of an image for decorating objects takes a relatively long time and can therefore not be effected during transport of the sealing caps. Transport must therefore be interrupted.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a device for decorating surfaces of sealing caps and/or a method for decorating surfaces of sealing caps with which the time period between entry of the sealing cap into and exit of the sealing cap out of the decorating device is shortened.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention with a decorating device for the surfaces of sealing caps in that the decorating device has a transport means for the sealing caps, a first sensor for detecting the transport speed of the sealing caps, a second sensor for detecting the position of the sealing cap to be decorated, and a laser station with at least one laser for decorating the sealing cap by means of the laser beam, wherein the control means of the laser beam is connected to the first and second sensor, and the information of the sensors is linked with the control information for the laser beam.
In the inventive decorating device, the transport of the sealing caps to be decorated is not interrupted. The sealing caps are decorated in the laser station during transport. A first sensor detects the transport speed of the sealing cap to be decorated, and a second sensor determines the position of the sealing cap to be decorated, wherein the data of these two sensors is linked with the information for controlling the laser beam such that the laser beam is transported at the same speed to prevent a relative speed shift between the object to be decorated and the image to be produced. The movement coordinates of the sealing cap to be decorated overlie the control coordinates of the laser beam.
The inventive decorating device is advantageous in that the sealing caps to be decorated remain in the laser station for a considerably shorter time, permitting easy integration of the decorating device in a system for producing such sealing caps or in a filling system. The production flow is not impaired or slowed down by the decorating device.
In accordance with the invention, the laser is stationary. This produces a considerably sharper contour, since the laser is mounted in a shock-free manner, together with the deflecting mirrors and the focusing objective.
Preferably, the laser is a solid state laser, e.g. a YAG laser, a gas laser, e.g. a CO2 or HeNe laser, a liquid laser or a semiconductor laser. The use of the appropriate laser produces optimum decoration results for the sealing cap. Selection of the laser can also be matched to the sealing cap material or to the design to be provided.
In a preferred embodiment, the transport means has switches, disposed upstream of the laser station, for multi-path transport of the sealing caps through the laser station. This multi-path transport has the considerable advantage that the transport speed of the sealing caps is reduced to increase the quality of the decoration and to increase the total throughput of sealing caps. This permits adaptation of the laser station to almost any transport speed.
In case of sealing cap transport along several paths, each transport path is associated with one laser. In addition to an increase in performance of the laser station, this is further advantageous since the sealing caps can be provided with different decorations without having to change the laser control data.
In a further development, the decorating device has its own transport means for the sealing caps and, in particular, all sealing caps are transported through the decorating device uniformly and at the same speed.
The above-mentioned object is also achieved in accordance with the invention with a method for decorating the surfaces of sealing caps, in particular of the sealing caps of beverage bottles, wherein the sealing caps are transported by a transport means, the speed and the position of the sealing cap to be decorated are detected and the sealing cap is decorated in a laser station during transport and by means of a laser.
This inventive method has the above-mentioned advantages, i.e. that the production process of the sealing caps is not disturbed and that the inventive method can be directly integrated in the production device or in a filling station. Precise decoration can be applied to the sealing caps at a high speed.
The inventive method produces decoration by means of a laser beam moving over the surface to be decorated. In contrast to marking of a surface using a high-energy laser beam directed through a mask, onto the surface to be decorated, decoration with the inventive method is carried out via the laser beam without using a mask: the laser beam is moved over the surface to be decorated.
In the inventive method, the information corresponding to the transport speed overlies the information of the control means for the laser beam. The information concerning the transport speed as well as the information concerning the position of the sealing cap is determined by sensors.
Further advantages, features and details can be extracted from the following detailed description of two particularly preferred embodiments with reference to the drawing. The features shown in the drawing, in the description, and in the claims may be essential to the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination.